


Alone

by lornemalvo



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Genderfluid!Lester, M/M, V CUTE, jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornemalvo/pseuds/lornemalvo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

It was hard for both of them after Numbers was killed. Wrench lost his partner, the one person he could talk to without needing a hearing aid, and Lester losing his savior, the person who had taken him away from Lorne. 

Neither of them spoke for months, Wrench's aid sat on their bathroom counter, unused for weeks. Lester's dresses and lingerie left abandoned in the drawer he and Numbers shared, tucked next to his partners scarves and silk button downs, too fancy for Lester to wear and too small for Wrench's arms, let alone his chest. 

Lester stopped sleeping next to Wrench, instead taking his place on the couch, curled in Numbers large peacoat. He didn't belong in the bedroom that Numbers and Wrench had shared for years, feeling like an intruder on a sacred space. 

Wrench stopped touching Lester, the gentle brushes against thighs by rough hands and soft kisses by chapped lips, gone, most likely not to return ever. They no longer sat together at dinner, the table set perfectly with 3 places, neither of them having the heart to remove the plate that would no longer be used. Instead they sat apart, Wrench in his bedroom and Lester on the couch, knees curled to his chest and food balanced on his feet. Neither of them ate much. 

They both went back to work, Lester driving thirty minutes to Bo's, and Wrench taking the off handed jobs that were offered to him by Mr. Rundle. Lester used his lunch breaks to learn ASL, usually ignoring the sad lunch that used to be packed by Wrench, now haphazardly shoved into a paper bag by himself. 

They began to communicate once more, Lester using his jerky sign language and Wrench smiling every so often and adjusting the smaller mans hands to mean the right thing. The two slowly made their way back together, Lester slipping into the bed next to Wrench after 6 months of sleeping on their lumpy couch, curling into his partners chest and letting Wrench wrap his arms around him. They sat together on the couch, watching bad television and signing angrily at each other on whether or not the man really was the father while eating Kraft dinner.

7 months later found them packing up the place setting that used to be Numbers, setting his worn chair in the corner and hanging his peacoat off the back. The hearing aid was used more often, the table sat at every night for dinner regardless of how long it took either of them to return home. 

They had sex 10 months after their mutual partners death, rocking against each other and whispering nonsense into the others skin. Lester ended in tears, wiping the wetness against Wrench's chest, feeling the rough hair against his cheeks. 

'I love you.'

'I know.'

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmmm yes
> 
> misterwrench.tumblr.com


End file.
